versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Bullet (BlazBlue)
Bullet is a playable character in the BlazBlue series. Background Bullet is a member of a mercenary troop who appears to be against the 7th Agency, due to an incident in the past involving 7th Agency which led to the deaths of her squad mates. Having been raised by mercenaries since she was young, she fights from one battlefield to another. The incident in question is the retrieval of the Arch-Enemy Event Weapon, Machine God: Nirvana from the 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi; an event orchestrated by Relius Clover. While originally thought that Nirvana was the one who decimated Bullet’s mercenary troop and the squad sent by 7th Agency, in reality, it was the Mad Dog; Azrael. Stats Attack Potency: Small City Level ' (Fought Iron Tager and foes that are comparable to him, like Litchi Faye Ling.) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic ' (Can keep up with Iron Tager, who can fly beyond the exosphere in a couple of seconds.) 'Durability: Small City Level (Took hits from Iron Tager, who can create massive craters with his attacks.) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: High (Her combat style was praised by Rachel Alucard.) Stamina: High (Kept on fighting despite having several broken bones.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Techniques *'Lock On:' Bullet rushes toward the enemy and grabs them. This can be followed up with "Wadcutter: Engage", where she blasts the opponent away after grabbing them. *'Flint Shooter:' Bullet shoots a fiery projectile out of her gauntlets. This projectile travels across the ground. It can be charged, which causes an explosion instead of shooting a projectile. *'Cutting Sheer:' Bullet grabs the opponent and kicks them upward. Can be followed up with "Explode: Engage", where she slams the enemy down with an explosion and then throws them behind her. *'Miquelet Capture:' Bullet rushes forward and grabs the enemy before judo-throwing them forward. Can be followed up with "Piercing: Engage", where Bullet shoots a long fiery beam from her gauntlets. *'Snap Hands First:' Bullet leaps forward and grabs the enemy in midair before throwing them. Can be followed up with "Flechette: Engage", where she slams the enemy into the ground. *'Afterburner:' Bullet powers up, increasing her range and power. *'Execution Maneuver: '''Bullet grabs the opponent and quickly drags them across the stage. As a finishing move, uses her gauntlets to cause a point-blank explosion. *'Serpentine Assault:' Bullet kicks the enemy into the ground and propels herself forward, sliding the enemy's body along the ground. Afterward, she picks up the enemy and punches them a couple of times before blasting them away. *'Frangible:' Engage: A continuation of Serpentine Assault. Bullet grabs the enemy and launches them into the air. *'Blackout:' A continuation of Frangible: Engage. In midair, Bullet leaps above the enemy and blasts them back into the ground. *'Rage Aggressor:' Bullet rushes forward and performs an upward kick. If it hits the opponent, she follows it up with a short combo that makes use of her gauntlets' explosive power. *'Hard Kill Bringer:' Bullet's Astral Heat. Bullet stuns the opponent with a punch and grabs them, before using her gauntlets to shoot them with explosive attacks in the face three times. She then brings them to the ground, and a large mechanism protrudes from one of her gauntlets, acting as the finishing punch. Equipment *'Smash Hell:' A pair of mechanical gauntlets that she uses in battle. They are able to shoot fireballs and cause explosions. They can grow in size for some attacks. *'Flashbang Grenade:' An explosive that causes a blinding flash of light and a loud sound when detonated. Bullet used one to run away from Azrael. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought and defeated Amane Nishiki. *Beat Litchi Faye-Ling in a fight, although she ran away. *Casually launched Bang several meters away with one punch. *Her Astral Heat leaves a large crater on the ground. Speed/Reactions *Able to keep up with the likes of Litchi and Amane. Durability/Endurance *Can take hits from the likes of Litchi and Amane. *Barely survived a brutal beating from Azrael, but with several broken bones. Skill/Intelligence *Trained under Amane Nishiki for three days and nights straight. *Her combat style was considered impressive by Rachel Alucard. *Made it into the Ragna the Bloodedge Tournament and was able to rank somewhat high in it before Azrael's intervention. Powerscaling Scaling for Bullet is simple, as she fights against Iron Tager, who has some of the best feats for the low tiers of BlazBlue. One could argue that she can be rated higher due to having fought Azrael, but in both of her fights with him, it's made clear that she couldn't even put a scratch on him, while Azrael casually broke her arm and legs with just a few attacks. Weaknesses *Very obstinate. Never gives up even if the risks are too high. Sources BlazBlue Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:BlazBlue Category:Arc System Works Category:Small City Level Category:Sub-Relativistic